AMOR ENCADENADO(Geekshipping)
by albe20
Summary: en la epoca victoriana serena un joven hermosa experimenta el amor por primera vez con su mejor amigo clemont pero las cosas no son como las pintan y cuando se entere que sus padres lo han comprometido con un desconocido ella debera decidir entre complacer a su familia o a su corazon


AMOR ENCADENADO

Esta es la historia de serena una chica con hermosos ojos azules y una larga cabellera pelimiel que vivia en kalos en una época medieval con su madre grace y su padre norman ella era un niña muy timida pero aun asi tenía un estos eran clemont un chico de cabello rubio y que usaba lentes y kalem un chico de cabello negro de piel clara ,ambos eran tan diferentes entre si por ejemplo clemont no tenía la mejor condición física pero era muy inteligente y creaba juguetes con lo que encontrara cosa que serena le fascinaba su extrañas pero divertidas creaciones y se sentía a gusto estar con el y con kalm el chico no tenía la inteligencia de clemont pero sabia contar buenas historias y tenía una gran imaginación y serena le gustaba jugar con el por qué le agradaban escuchar sus historias, esos niños eran el único mundo que serena conocía debido a su timidez no sabía relacionarse con alguien, los conoció cuando ella tenía 8 años Vivian cerca de su casa y cabe recalcar que ellos tenían su misma edad por lo que se sentía cómoda con ellos mucho más que en casa a lado de sus padres que solo querían casarla con cualquiera que les asegura un buen estatus.

Pasaron los años casi cercano al cumpleaños número 16 de la joven serena la amistad que tenía con aquellos chicos aún se conservaba pero también se produciría un cambio en la amistad aquellos niños se volvieron hombres y por lo tanto sus hormonas se empezaron activar al ver su amiga cada vez algo les producía una sensación que no conocían antes al verla una tímida niña que creció y se volvió mujer y una mujer muy hermosa era imposible no enamorarse de ella y ellos lo notaban cada vez se sentían algo nerviosos en su presencia y un dia paso lo que tenía que pasar los tres amigos se reunieron como siempre solo que en la mente de clemont su mente un pensamiento tratar de enamorar a su amiga de la infancia en caso de kalm si veía a aserena como aun mujer muy hermosa pero el ya tenía un amor propio que era correspondido su amiga xana asi que la relación con serena seguio en lo mismo amsitad .

Clemont iba visitar a serena por las mañanas a espaldas de kalm ya que el cómo ayudaba a su padre en la herrería no podía ver a serena si no hasta en la tarde cosa que clemont aprovechaba y le daba un detalle a la dulce niña y se quedaban a conversar un buen rato ,para serena le gustaba la compañía de su amigos pero estar solo con clemont la hacia sentir incomoda ya que notaba que coraozn latia mucho en su presencia pero aun asi no dejaba de agradarle esa nueva sensación.

Kalm por otro lado iba ver a sus amigos por las tardes solo pro que se la pasaba en las mañanas ayudando su padre en la herrería y por las noche salía a ver a su novia xana a serena le compartió su secreto cosa que su amiga apoyo a su amigo y le comento kalm a serena que muy pronto conocería el amor, cosa que serena se quedó un rato pensativa por ese comentario.

Serena se quedó pensativa es cierto que kalm ya tenía una pareja pero clemont el joven rubio se comportaba de una forma diferente aunque serena le empezó a gustar ese trato nuevo aun no sabía que era realmente pero lo cierto es que le agradaba cada vez más y más la compañía del joven niño rubio eso le conto a su ama de llaves joana que era para serena una confidente y ella le contesto

Te estas sintiendo atraída por ese chico y por lo que me cuentas mi niña el también siente atracción por ti , es normal en la vida sentir eso y créame joven serena es hermoso sentir eso y más cuando es correspondido el sentimiento, pero cuidado mi niña porque el mundo no es es como un cuento de hadas y a veces no existen finales felices lamentablemente uno va sufrir y eso es inevitable.

Para serena eso ultimo le cayó como un balde agua fría aunque sabía que era verdad a veces el destino se entrometía y estropeaba todo aun asi estaba segura en seguir con esto y ver a donde lo la llevaba este nuevo sentimiento que descubrió llamado amor.

La relación con clemont crecía más y más en los días siguientes, con kalm se distancio un poco la amistad y era normal el cada vez quería estar cerca de su amor xana ,serena cada vez estaba más convencida que este sentimiento era amor por el chico rubio y tenia sus razones la alegraba cuando estaba triste ,sus extraños regalos los encontraba lindos y le encantaba como la halagaba por su apariencia cosa que hasta la hacía sonrojar.

Esto era amor puro algo que nadie podía romper es cierto que varios chicos querían tener una oportunidad con serena cuando paseaba por al ciudad porque su belleza como mencione antes enamoraba a quien fuera peor serena los rechazaba amablemente su corazón solo le pertenecía a uno y ese era a su amigo clemont.

Clemont un dia invito a serena al bosque y pasearon un rato hasta que llegaron a una parte apartada del bosque donde se quedaron a charlar y en eso paso que esperaba serena.

Clemont-serena estor enamorado de ti eres la chica más hermosa que haya conocido y solo quiero que sepas que me harías el hombre más feliz si aceptas ser mi novia

Serena no podía creer ese momento pensó que el tiempo se paró ella ansiaba este momento es cierto que el chico era muy tímido pero aun así aceptaba sus defectos y como no amar alguien así

Serena-clemont yo también estoy enamorada de ti eres una gran persona y la verdad nunca me quiero separar de ti.

Clemont al oir no sabía que decir la respuesta lo hiso muy feliz su amor era correspondido, y siguiendo sus instintos y se acerca al rostro de serena, serena al ver eso solo asintió y cerró los ojos y dejo que pasara ese mágico momento que termino en un beso tierno.

Los días pasaron serena y clemont eran felices juntos y como no estarlo estaban experimentado el amor y era una relación que nadie podía separar o eso creian

Al destino le gusta jugar mucho un dia los padres de serena la convocaron para darle una noticia

Grace-serena hemos arreglado tu matrimonio con la familia waterflower y te casaras con el primogénito de esa familia tu boda será en un año pero en un mes será la cena de compromiso y esperamos tu padre y yo que seas una buena esposa y mantengas el nombre de tu familia en alto.

Serena no sabía que decir quería llorar pero por modales tuvo que callar en esa época era muy común los matrimonios arreglados las mujeres tenían que callar sus sentimientos y aceptar eso eso, asi que fingiendo acato los deseos de sus padres y fue a su habitación a llorar.

Por qué me pasa esto a mi por fin se que es el amor y no me quiero separarme de clemont yo se que es el indicado para que algún dia fuera mi esposo y ahora me casare con una persona que no amo ni conozco pero por experiencia de sus primas su matrimonios arreglados eran una pesadilla los obligaron a casarse con hombres muy grandes y pensar que eso era su posible futuro.

Seguía la joven pelimeil llorando y para colmo tenía que perder su amor por clemont y eso le dolía asi que decido huir lejos de casa esa misma noche y fue a casa de clemont para pedirle huir juntos a donde sea pero con la condición de que estuvieran siempre juntos.

Peor al llegar a casa de clemont le abrió su padre del muchacho y le dijo que clemont salió al bosque para uno de sus inventos y salio con kalm,la joven agradeció la información y fue de inmediato al bosque pero lo que no sabía era que clemont le mintió a su padre si salió con kalm pero fueron a un bar por insistencia de kalm para convivir es cierto que clemont no le gustaba esos lugares y el padre de clemont no permitiría ir a su hijo a esos lugares pro eso le mentio pero desafortunadamente esa mentiría le ocasionaría problemas no a el si no a serena que fue al bosque a buscarlo a esas horas de la noche.

Clemont-dime buen amigo estas muy feliz con xana me alegro mucho por ti y sabes algo más le propondré a serena que se case conmigo yo se es algo apresurado pero el amor que no se puede evitar.

Kalm-asi es amigo la amo y espero que cuides mucho a serena y saben que siempre los estaré apoyando en todo

Clemont-claro hermano la cuidare pase lo que pase y hare que sea feliz siempre

Asi que ambos hombres continuaron conviviendo sin saber que serena fue al bosque sola de noche por la mentira de clemont a su padre que le dio la información errónea huyo lejos al bosque donde comenzaría de nuevo con clemont pero la joven iba inmersa en sus pensamientos que no noto que dos hombres habían observado que entraba al bosque y la empezaron a seguir hasta que llegaron en medio del bosque donde la acorralaron.

Hombre 1- A dónde vas tan sola preciosa si quieres te puedo ayudar

Hombre 2 –si es cierto una mujer como tu no debería andar por estos lares y sobre todo sin compañía

Serena-por favor no me hagan daño no traigo mcuho dinero si quieren llévenselo pero por favor no me hagan daño

La pobre chica estaba en su merced los hombres eran delincuentes que robaban en este bosque pero al ver a tan hermosa chica sus instintos bajós salieron a flote para ellos solo querían poseerla y divertirse con ella, la pobre serena retrocedió un poco y se cayó pegándose en la rodilla que le imposibilitaba pararse y correr y cuando creyó que sería el fin solo cerro los ojos y esperaba lo peor a un su mente creia que clemont y saldría al rescate.

En eso un hombre salio de repente en frente de los delincuentes y se enfrentó a los hombres, serena al oir que peleaban vio a otro hombre y vio como el era muy ágil no solo esquivaba los golpes de los hombres y no solo que sabía dónde golpear tanto asi que solo le bastaron dar tres golpes para noquear a los dos delincuentes, la joven quedo asombrada por eso pensaba será clemont o kalm que vinieron a rescatarla pero al ver la figura de su salvador vio que era de tez morena ojos marrones un cabello negro la verdad le resultaba muy atractivo ese hombre.

joven-estas bien señorita no te paso nada

Serena-estoy bien pero me lastime mi rodilla y no me puedo levantar.

El joven desconocido agarra un pañuelo de su pantalón y lo envuelve en la rodilla de la joven

Joven-ahora si intenta levantarte

Serena no puedo levantarme me duele mi rodilla.

Entonces el joven le da su mano y le da una sonrisa y le dice no te rindas hasta el final.

Cosa que la serena se sorprende y agarra su mano el joven la ayuda a pararse y en eso ve que se abrazan por error y ella se nota muy sonrojada luego de so se separa ella y ve que ya esta de pie.

Joven-acompáñame saldremos del bosque y regresaremos a la ciudad para que estés a salvo con tu familia.

Serena-no quiero regresar ahí mis padres quieren que me case con un hombre que no amo por eso escape

Joven-te entiendo mis padres quieren que me case con una mujer que no conozco por eso salí caminar un rato por el bosque para despejar mis ideas sé que era muy noche pero también agradezco la suerte de llegar a tiempo para salvarte de estos rufianes.

Serena-si gracias por tu ayuda por cierto mi nombre es serena

Joven –que hermoso nombre mi nombre es ash

Asi empezaron a platicar y serena y ash contaron varias anécdotas ambos tenían amores que no podrían realizarse serena le conto sobre sus sentimientos por clemont y y ash conto que estaba enamorado de sus amiga dawn ,al oir se rieron de las coincidencias pero sabrían que a pesar de esa risa se escondía una gran tristeza porque sabían esos amores que tenían por sus amigos que no era posible por el matrimonio arreglado que cada uno tenía, así que ash llevo a serena hasta su casa y se despidieron

Pero ambos les dolió despedirse y no sabían porque en realidad nacieron nuevos sentimientos que estaban ocupando un lugar en su corazón ,serena no dejaba de pensar en ash cuando se fue y empezó a llorar porque sabría que no volvería a verlo pero no sabía por que lloraba en realidad sentir que no volvería a ver ese chico azabache también la entristeció . Y en la mente de ash pensó lo mismo no creía encontrar a una mujer que le robara su corazón como lo habían hecho su amiga dawn pero se equivocó no dejaba de pensar en serena y también tuvo que aceptar la realidad nunca se volverían a ver y además tenía un matrimonio arreglado y no podría defraudar a su familia.

Después de horas de sufrimiento al fin a amaneció serena vio a sus amigos que estaban afuera de su casa esperándola, ella fue con ellos así que fue con ellos y les conto lo de su matrimonio arreglado, cosa que ambos chicos vieron con mucha tristeza y clemont sintió que mundo se derrumbaba , a serena también le dolía eso y dijo que pase lo que pase serian amigos hasta el final.

Serena solo se retiró de ahí a llorar en su cuarto odiaba esto sabía que había perdido la oportunidad de amar y ser amada y todo por culpa de ese matrimonio forzado asi que pasaron los días su relación con sus amigos volvió hacer la misma o eso creían aunque sabrían en el fondo que no volverían a ser igual menos clemont que aun seguía despedazado por esa noticia y pasaron los días al fin llego el gran dia de la presentación.

Clemont pensó después de mucho que lo mejor seria fugarse con serena pero lo haría después de la presentación de serena asi que empezó empacar el sus cosas y esperaba el momento para fugarse con amor.

Serena entro a la mancion waterflower donde vio a personas grandes y adultos, y pensaba que uno de ellos seria su nuevo esposo la sola idea le aterraba, en eso fueron a la sala de reuniones que era muy grande luego de eso pasaron varios minutos hasta que una voz que era de lord waterflower mencionaba unas palabras.

Lord waterflower-damas y caballeros hoy estamos reunidos para presentar el compromiso de serena yvonne y mi hijo ash waterflower asi que favor pasar al centro de la pista para iniciar su baile de presentacion

Serena se sorprendió el chico que conoció y la salvo del bosque el era su futuro esposo, en eso vio al muchacho con un traje de gala que iba acercándose y el al ver que era la misma chica que salvo ese dia también se sorprendió ambos tomaron posición y bailaron.

Ash-no sabía que fueras mi prometida la verdad me alegro que asi sea y sabes una cosa no deje de pensar en ti y pense que nunca iba volverte a ver peor si noq ueires casrte conmigo lo comprendere

Serena- tampoco dejaba de pensar en ti y me alegro que seas tu mi prometido y no un viejo feo la verdad me gustaria seguir con esto

Ambos solo rieron y hablaron asi toda la noche entre mas hablaban veían que tenían muchos cosas en común y en esos momentos sus amores por sus amigos se esfumaron de sus mentes solo eran ash y serena puede que mucha gente no crea esto del amor a primera vista peor ese dia en el bosque aun ellos no sabían se habían flechado al final del baile se dieron su primer beso lo cual ambos querían en el fondo de corazón, la gente les sorprendió eso no podía creer eso los padres de ambos estaban satisfechos sabían que el matrimonio se realizaría sin contratiempos.

Serena después de eso sentía muy feliz ash era el chico de sus sueños y puede que sea pésima las comparaciones pero el era muy superior a su a su amigo clemont era atletico,valiente,fuerte y sobre todo le gustaba su actitud y esa frase nunca te rindas hasta el final cosa que la flecho y realmente penso que lo sentía pro clemont era algo pasajero.

Clemont fue a ver a serena y le dijo que se fugaran lejos y también que se casaran, posiblemente serena hubiera aceptado esa ofertas días antes pero ahora no, su corazón ya tenía nuevo dueño y ese era ash y la idea de dejarlo la dejaría muy triste asi que le mintió a clemont diciendo que cumpliría su deber con su familia y le pidió disculpas y le pidió que la olvidara de ella por favor.

Clemont quedo devastado por esta noticia había perdido a su amor de su vida para siempre asi que se retiró pero cuando iba besar a serena ella solo retrocedió al ver eso solo salió de ahí triste por lo que había dicho serena.

Y asi pasaron los meses serena salía de su casa e iba ver ash lamentablemente clemont y kalm notaron eso ella había cambiado mucho y pensaron porque el cambio de actitud, ella les mentía a ellos que sus padres la obligaban a ver a su prometido y que al menos era guapo pero que no soportaba su actitud arrogante para no dañar a sus amigos y decirles la verdad que ella estaba enamorada de el y el de ella.

La boda se realizó sin contratiempos ambos eran felices se casaron con la persona que más que amaban pasaron los años kalm se fue de la ciudad hace tiempo y casado de xana y clemont perdió el contato con serena pero un día al caminar vio a serena en un mercado de la ciudad pero vio que estaba con un bebe en sus brazos y fue hablar con ella.

clemont-serena lamento que tuvieras que casarte con un hombre al quien no amas y final tienes un hijo con el por favor huyamos juntos ahora yo aún te amo serena por favor se feliz a mi lado olvida ese estúpido honro familiar y peiensa en tu felicidad.

Serena-lo siento clemont soy feliz amo a mi esposo nunca te conté esto pero un dia que fui buscarte a tu casa para que nos fugáramos tu padre em emntio que estabas en el bsoque con kalm asi que sali torpemente y me emboscaron dos hombres que me querían dañar y en eso salió ash y me salvo y me sentí atraída por el y luego descubrí que el era mi prometido de mi boda arreglada por azares del destino me guiaron con el así que te pido que tu hagas lo mismo olvídame y busca el amor.

Clemont quedo devastado al oir eso recordaba ese dia cuando salió con kalm y le mintió a su padre solo se resignó y se maldijo por ir a ese bar posiblemente ese dia se hubiera fugado con serena y casado y ser felices juntos asi que resignado se retiró de lugar y deseándole lo mejor a serena.

Cuando se volteo clemont para ver a serena por última vez vio a serena que besaba a un hombre de cabello azabache y se tomaron de las manos y este último cargaba ahora al niño ,al ver ese recuadro clemont solo lloro al ver que el amor que conocio de niño se fue para siempre.

Pero en ese ash también se volteo a ver a ese hombre las miradas se cruzaron ellos sabían que amaban a la misma mujer en ese momento pero clemont al ver esos ojos acepto al realidad no era rival para el asi que resignado se retiro de ahí,en ash solo surgió algo que hubiera pasado si no hubiera conocido a serena en ese bosque posiblemente se hubiera casado con su amiga dawn pero estaba feliz que fuera serena su esposa asi que serena, su hijo y el se retiraron a su casa para comer y descansar un rato.

Clemont solo pensaba si no hubiera salido ese dia con kalm ahora estaría con serena casado y se maldijo por eso.

A veces el destino nos lleva por varios caminos y en el amor es lo mismo por una pequeña acción puede cambiar tu destino y guiarlo a otro rumbo diferente.


End file.
